


Finding His People

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus finds his place in the world.





	Finding His People

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 206: “The duty of youth is to challenge corruption.”, Pervasive.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding His People

~

There was a pervasive air of excitement over the gathering. Severus, unsure of his welcome, loitered in the shadows. 

“You came!” 

Severus spun, facing Regulus. He inclined his head. “I thought it’d be worth seeing what all the fuss is about.” 

Regulus grinned. “I’m just glad to see a friendly face.”

Severus smiled faintly. “Aren’t these your people? They’re members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, after all.” 

Rolling his eyes, Regulus snorted. “Please. Mostly, they’re inbred cretins.” 

Biting back a laugh, Severus coughed. “Careful. Everyone wouldn’t appreciate that sentiment.” 

“Maybe _everyone_ wouldn’t, but I’m betting you do.” He bumped his shoulder against Severus’.

“That’s not the point.” 

“That’s exactly the point.” Regulus nodded towards the centre of the room where Lucius Malfoy was fawning over a handsome, dark-haired man with a sardonic expression. “You see the guest of honour?”

Severus nodded. 

“He’s not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, yet he courts them so they’ll help him destroy the status quo. They don’t realise that, but it’s true.” 

Severus hummed. “Is that what he wants?”  
"Of course. That and power.” Regulus leaned close, his breath hot on Severus’ neck. “And he’ll do it with their blessing. He’s very persuasive.” 

Severus shivered. “I’d heard that.” 

“Wait until you hear him speak.” Regulus’ moan sent heat coiling in Severus’ belly. “Amazing.” 

Severus frowned. “You…fancy him?”

To Severus’ relief, Regulus laughed. “Fuck, no. He’s too scary. I do fancy someone, though.” 

Severus blinked, staring at him. “Oh?” Regulus just looked at him without saying a word. Severus gaped. “Wait, you mean—?”  
Regulus grinned, linking their arms. “I knew you’d catch on eventually.” 

“Is that why you invited me?” 

“Partly.” Regulus cast him a sly look. “I also thought you’d like what Riddle has to say. The government could use some shaking up, and it’s the duty of youth to challenge corruption.” 

Severus let himself be led to a seat. “It’s time we do our duty then, I suppose.” 

Regulus settled beside him, placing a warm hand on his thigh. “I just knew you’d fit right in.” 

Severus smiled, and as he listened to Riddle, Regulus’ touch sending anticipatory shivers up his spine, he decided he’d found his people. 

~


End file.
